1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to an air filter which attaches to a ceiling fan for filtering the air in a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices for filtering the air in a room. Some of these devices have combined the use of a ceiling fan with an air filter for filtering the air while the ceiling fan is in operation. These ceiling fan filters usually consist of attaching some type of air filter material to the blade or blades of the fan so that the filter is moved through the air as the ceiling fan is rotated. The filter collects debris and particles from the air as it moves through the air.
Filter material has been attached to portions of the blade by providing a structural support to hold the filter in place and to keep the filter from deforming. Filter material has also been attached to the blade without any structural support, however, this has required the filter material to be rigid or flat so that the filter material would not deform or collapse from the pressure of the air as the air circulates over the fan. Blade covers made of dust-absorbent materials which fit substantially over the entire surface of the blade and are fastened in place have also been used.